Description (Adapted from Application): Synthesis of potential anticancer drugs which include alditolate and carboxylate complexes of titanium, platinum, and ruthenium and carboxylate complexes of platinum containing organotin fragments will be attempted. The alditolate complexes may be synthesized from the reactions of the corresponding chloro or carbonate complexes with the corresponding alidotols. The carboxylate complexes may be obtained from the reactions of the corresponding alditolate or carbonate complexes with the corresponding carboxylic acids. The carboxylate complexes of platinum containing organotin fragment may be synthesized from the reactions of either the corresponding platinum carboxylic acids with the corresponding organotin hydroxides or the corresponding organotin carboxylic acids. The titanium, platinum, and ruthenium complexes will be characterized by UV- Vis, IR, and NMR spectra and by ruthenium complexes will be characterized by UV-Vis, IR, and NMR spectra and by elemental analysis. The levels of toxicity of these complexes will be measured at Johns Hopkins University. The cytotoxic and antiproliferative effects of these complexes will be tested on cell lines at the Southern Research Institute. The long-term goal of this project is to synthesize a variety of titanium, platinum, and ruthenium carboxylate complexes containing organotin fragments which will lead to the development of a broad range of potential anti-cancer drugs.